


Fumée et vapeurs de thé

by Satanders



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hattercrow - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Le professeur Crane est invité à se relaxer autour d'une tasse de thé, et plus si affinités...





	Fumée et vapeurs de thé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/gifts).

Le stress est un élément naturel dans la vie d'un être humain. C'est une réaction psychique et physiologique face à un événement perçu comme dangereux pour la santé physique ou mentale, une situation de déséquilibre qui provoque une surexcitation de l'organisme grâce à une libération abondante de cortisol et d'adrénaline par le système neuro-végétatif.

Jonathan Crane considérait que, tout comme la peur, le stress est fondamental à l'existence humaine. Il permet de se dépasser et d'ignorer les limites arbitraires de l'esprit et du corps à l'état de repos.

Le stress est le premier pas vers l'état de conscience ultime qu'il professe, l'embrassement de la peur, celle qui conquiert les sens, accroît la vigilance, développe la rapidité et la force.

Mais lorsque l'anxiété le submergeait et que le doute s'insinuait, ses travaux stagnaient, il cessait d'avancer, paralysé par une angoisse sourde dont il rationalisait la source sans arriver à se débarrasser du symptôme.

C'est lors d'une de ces phases de crise que Jervis Tetch, un collègue scientifique et "ami" - si tant est que l'on puisse dire que Jonathan Crane, qui se targuait tellement de ses habitudes solitaires, soit capable d'amicalité - lui ait suggéré un traitement qui lui était efficace pour combattre bien des maux.  
Pour Jonathan, Jervis Tetch, surnommé le Chapelier Fou, était l'exact inverse de sa personnalité. Là où il était irritable, Jervis était aimable. Là où Jonathan se montrait volontiers impoli et irrévérencieux, le Chapelier était un parangon de bonnes manières, à l'excès diraient certains. C'était d'ailleurs cet aspect qui l'avait intrigué, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher les pulsions longtemps enfouies, qui poussaient désormais l'homme à contrôler et manipuler ses semblables comme des poupées dans le but de les faire exécuter ses propres volontés.  
Pourtant, contrairement à ce que Jonathan s'était attendu à trouver chez Jervis, ce dernier ne nourrissait pas un ego surdimensionné. Il prenait le contrôle sur les gens, non pas par avidité de pouvoir, mais par peur des autres, de leur regard, de leurs médisances.  
Les bonnes manières étaient simplement là pour l'aider à s'intégrer, parce qu'il mourrait de peur d'être seul. Hélas, sa sensibilité et son intellect l'avaient éloigné de ce qu'il convoitait tant. Les autres le méprisaient, et c'était ce qui avait déclenché la libération de ses vices.  
D'ailleurs, l'un de ses vices était présentement ce qui avait convaincu Jonathan de se rendre en son repaire - une niche souterraine décorée en salon de thé grotesque, chaises géantes, pèle-mêle de fleurs aux parfums entêtants, et papier peint de carte à jouer du plus vilain effet.  
Cependant, l’Épouvantail n'était pas là pour juger. Il était là pour la drogue.  
Le Chapelier l'avait convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une activité récréative à caractère sociale - au début, Jonathan avait eu l'intention de tester cela dans son laboratoire. Le but était de fumer ensemble, vraisemblablement avec le narguilé en verre multicolore à deux sorties posé sur une petite table basse. Jervis souffla une volute de fumée et sourit en le voyant, dévoilant ses larges incisives qui lui donnaient des airs de rongeurs.  
Jonathan n'avait rien contre les rongeurs.  
\- Mon cher professeur Crane, mon ami, bienvenue !  
Encore une fois, la politesse exagérée. Comme un masque lisse dissimulant les traits déformés d'un homme en colère. C'était typiquement ce qui donnait à Jonathan l'envie de gratter pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait sous la surface.  
Il rejoignit Jervis sur le petit sofa en velours que celui-ci occupait déjà, et son hôte s'empressa de lui servir du thé.  
\- Un demi sucre, c'est bien cela ?, demanda le Chapelier d'une voix légèrement plus traînante qu'à son habitude.  
Jonathan se servit de lui-même dans le sucrier puis il s'empara de la tasse qui lui était destinée des mains de Jervis. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, et ceux du Chapelier s'écartèrent prestement comme si le contact lui avait envoyé une décharge électrique.  
\- Tu as commencé avant que je n'arrive, déclara Jonathan en s'évertuant à garder un ton neutre pour ne pas froisser son hôte.  
Ce dernier esquissa une mimique coupable, ce que Jonathan essayait d'éviter - toutefois il ne pouvait nier que la consommation de Jervis l'intéressait. L'automédication n'était pas une mauvaise chose, de son point de vue, mais les substances psycho-actives ne sont pas des aspirines et la peur de l'addiction, la peur de la dégénérescence de l'esprit, hantait Jonathan depuis toujours.  
Et en tant qu'ami, il était normal qu'il s'interroge sur des pratiques qui pourraient être nocives pour Jervis. Même si au fond, ce n'était pas sa responsabilité de s'en préoccuper.  
Les muscles de sa nuque se raidirent. Il se sentait nerveux alors qu'il était venu pour ne plus l'être. C'était un cuisant échec.  
\- Je...je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir.., commença-t-il.  
\- Tu es épuisé, souffla Jervis en pointant son regard dans le sien. Sans vouloir t'offenser, cela se voit comme un flamand rose au beau milieu d'un terrain de croquet.  
Comme Jonathan haussait les épaules, Jervis sourit à nouveau et lui tendit la pipe du narguilé qu'il utilisait pour fumer.  
Le geste était curieux, car il aurait dû lui proposer l'autre. Mais Jonathan pouvait voir dans les yeux bleus rêveurs du Chapelier que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait les idées claires.  
Il prit néanmoins la pipe, sans le quitter du regard, et il prit une petite bouffée. Il se disait qu'il risquait de tousser, n'étant guère habitué à cette pratique, aussi se contenta-t-il de garder la fumée dans la bouche avant de la recracher.  
Jervis rit - un son charmant - et prit l'autre pipe. Avec l'habileté d'un expert, il tira une bouffée et rejeta un rond de fumée, la bouche en O.  
Jonathan se prit au jeu et tenta de l'imiter tout en restant modeste. L'odeur de la fumée était ensorcelante.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu mets exactement dedans ?, interrogea-t-il en émettant un nuage qui n'avait rien d'un rond.  
Le Chapelier lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et content, en se renversant dans son siège. L'être effacé et quelque peu guindé que Jonathan connaissait était en train de s'effacer au profit de sa facette la plus secrète.  
\- N'oublie pas de boire, mon cher, rappela Jervis en renversant la tête pour contempler le plafond.  
\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, rétorqua l’Épouvantail en renversant une partie de son thé sur sa chemise.  
La tasse qu'il portait à ses lèvres portait la mention "Buvez-moi". Il imita son compagnon et regarda en l'air, le creux de la nuque contre le dossier rugueux du sofa.  
Le plafond était couvert d'arabesques tarabiscotées aux couleurs chatoyantes qui invitaient à la rêverie et au jeu.  
\- « _Si l'on boit une bonne partie du contenu d'une bouteille portant l'étiquette : poison, ça ne manque presque jamais, tôt ou tard, d'être mauvais pour la santé._ », cita le Chapelier en gloussant.  
Jonathan recracha vivement le liquide tiède qu'il avait dans la bouche et attrapa Jervis par le col. Ce dernier continua de sourire, rendu hermétique à la peur par les substances opioïdes présentes dans son organisme.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?, gronda Crane.  
La main gantée du Chapelier lui caressa la joue comme à un enfant.  
\- Pour rien. Parce que c'est amusant, et j'avais envie de m'amuser...  
Aussitôt, les doutes de Jonathan s'effacèrent, considérant Jervis pour ce qu'il était - inoffensif pour lui. Il grimaça en relâchant sa poigne, pour se renfoncer dans le sofa, pipe coincée entre ses lèvres pincées d'embarras.  
Le Chapelier quant à lui, continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce que l'ancien professeur de psychologie se sente obligé de faire un commentaire :  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu as cru que j'essayais de t'empoisonner ?  
Jonathan haussa les épaules en maugréant :  
\- Je suis bien incapable de savoir ce que tu as exactement en tête.  
\- Et c'est heureux. Sinon cela tuerait la discussion, n'est-il pas ?, dénonça Jervis en sifflant une goulée, la poitrine gonflant sous les épaisseurs de tissu de son costume.  
Quant à Jonathan, il avait chaud rien qu'à le regarder. Il s'essuya le front en réfléchissant.   
\- Peut-être, admit-il. Ce n'est jamais plaisant de discuter en sachant exactement comment la conversation va se terminer.  
\- L'élément de surprise, tonna le Chapelier en lui crachant un nuage à la figure.  
C'était mal élevé. Jonathan ne s'y attendait pas et se mit à tousser en clignant des paupières, la vision troublée. Soudain des mains gantées de blanc le saisirent et il se rappela brusquement que Jervis aimait avoir le contrôle, quelque soit la situation, surtout lorsqu'il sentait celle-ci lui échapper.  
Pour cela, la fréquentation d'un docteur en psychologie pouvait être dangereux.  
Et malgré l'émotion, Jonathan eut conscience d'une chose : il faisait peur à Jervis dont les secrets bien gardés ne souffraient nulle question. Mais la contradiction était que Jervis aimait néanmoins sa compagnie et qu'il nourrissait la crainte de la perdre si Jonathan découvrait les précieux méandres de son esprit.  
D'où la constante démonstration de dominance, de supériorité polie, depuis son arrivée.   
Et soudain, une main qui glissait dans son cou. C'était une zone sensible que personne ne touchait. Jonathan tressaillit mais le Chapelier descendit sur sa chemise trempée de thé.  
\- « _Grondez-moi ce vilain garçon !_  
_Battez-le quand il éternue ;_  
_À vous taquiner, sans façon_  
_Le méchant enfant s’évertue._ », chantonna le Chapelier Fou en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Jonathan roula des yeux au ciel et écarta la main de Jervis - trop prés, beaucoup trop près, il s'était subrepticement rapproché jusqu'à se trouver sur ses genoux.  
\- Le siège n'est-il pas plus confortable ?, tâtonna-t-il comme un moyen de reprendre la main dans la discussion qui devenait par trop délirante.  
Ne pas se laisser entraîner dans son univers fantasque était la première des règles qu'il s'était fixé en venant.  
Et s'il pouvait le faire glisser dans le sien, eh bien...  
\- Professeur vous êtes tout mouillé, pouffa Jervis, les yeux rieurs, malicieux.  
\- C'est un fait, déclara Jonathan, troublé.  
Les mèches blondes de Jervis avaient un certain attrait. Plus il les fixait, plus son esprit embrumé lui disait de plonger dedans jusqu'à atteindre son merveilleux cerveau qu'il convoitait tant. Avec un scalpel peut-être. Mais non, il avait envie de sentir la douceur sur ses joues sèches.  
\- Pourquoi n'enlèveriez-vous pas votre vêtement pour le laisser sécher, proposa Jervis, le débit de plus en plus ralenti, mais Jonathan nota l'utilisation du vouvoiement, marque de mise en respect, comme s'il gardait un contrôle malgré tout.  
C'était fallacieux. Une surface que Jonathan avait forte envie de briser en éclats.  
Jervis rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de proposer mais il y avait de l'avidité dans son regard lorsqu'il prétendit que :  
\- Je pourrais me tourner si votre pudeur vous interdit de vous dénuder sous mes yeux chastes.  
\- Non, c'est bon, rétorqua Jonathan en déboutonnant son col.  
Comme de bien entendu, Jervis se raidit à mesure que ses doigts descendaient. l’Épouvantail ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire puisqu'en dépit de la drogue, son compagnon restait virginal. Son anxiété à la vue de sa peau nue était du pain béni pour l'ex-professeur en psychologie, trop ravi de causer son inconfort par un geste somme toute des plus banals.  
Profitant de ce que Jervis était perturbé par sa semi-nudité, Jonathan lui retira son chapeau haut de forme.  
Le Chapelier sans couvre-chef bafouilla mais Jonathan l'interrompit en posant la main sur sa mâchoire, le pouce contre sa bouche.  
Le moment flottait comme un ballon de baudruche sur une mer agitée. Le pouce de Jonathan effleura les incisives qui dépassaient d'entre les lèvres de Jervis.  
Ne pas oublier qu'aussi mignon et doux puisse être un lapin, il peut toujours mordre s'il a peur. Et l’Épouvantail était doué pour faire peur aux gens.  
Les lèvres de Jervis tremblèrent sous sa caresse, alors il remonta sa main contre sa tempe et engouffra ses doigts arachnéens dans les touffes de cheveux dorés. Soyeux, comme il l'espérait.  
Le Chapelier ferma les yeux et renversa la tête contre la main de Jonathan, comme un chat réclamant une caresse.  
Le rebord du chapeau s'échappa d'entre les doigts du docteur, échouant sur le sol en roulant sur lui-même.  
La fumée formait des nuages épars autour d'eux. Ils en avaient trop inhalé et l'air était toxique, chaud. Les nerfs de Jonathan n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être aussi détendus, il en était ivre, révélant la vérité derrière sa théorie : une fois la peur évacuée, il ne restait qu'euphorie.  
De quoi aurait-il pu avoir peur, se demanda-t-il en penchant la tête jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche et que les paupières du Chapelier se rouvrent, dévoilant ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Effet de la drogue ou...  
\- « _S’il est impossible de ne pas penser à quelque chose, il reste encore possible de penser à autre chose. _», murmura Jonathan en pensant à la dernière personne qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser.  
Son expression se ferma et il détourna la tête. Alors Jervis gémit et la main de l'Épouvantail se crispa dans ses cheveux sans savoir qu'en faire, comment interpréter ce son.  
Jervis dodelina de la tête puis se réfugia contre le torse de Jonathan, le visage dans le creux de son cou.  
Le Professeur Crane ne s'était jamais senti moins professeur. Ses battements de cœur résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique comme un concert de heavy metal. La drogue ou...  
Les mains de Jervis n'osaient pas le toucher. Elles étaient sagement posées sur le sofa de chaque côté de ses cuisses. C'était une frustration que Jonathan se bornait à supporter par excès de maîtrise. Le souffle de Jervis roulait contre sa peau et il ne pensait vraiment plus à rien, juste des bruits blancs - bruits de respiration haletantes, humides, fantasmes perdus de chair qui s'entremêlent, son intérêt n'allait plus au cerveau et il s'en serait fustigé s'il n'avait été sous emprise.  
L'odeur du Chapelier était très sucrée et il cessa de résister à l'envie de lui croquer une oreille, pour goûter. Jervis couina sous sa dent - jouet pour chien, délicieux à mâchouiller - sans se débattre pour autant.  
La langue sortie, Jonathan descendit le long de la gorge, tirant les cheveux blonds en arrière, doucement, pour guider plus que soumettre, et Jervis suivit diligemment la directive implicite en offrant sa carotide, fausse victime innocente d'un vampire buveur de sang - sauf Jonathan n'avait rien d'une chauve-souris de fiction.  
Ses doigts agrippèrent le bouffant de la lavallière arborée par le Chapelier. Jonathan défit habilement le nœud caché dans les replis de la soie, découvrant davantage de peau au grand désarroi de son camarade de jeu qui avait tout à fait perdu ses moyens - et le reste, bientôt.  
\- Jon, geignit Jervis dans un presque sanglot, le désespoir latent dans le ton de sa voix.  
Ce que Jonathan comprit à cet instant, c'était que les barrières avaient chuté, aussi sûrement que le mur qui séparait leurs sens de la réalité. Le corps de Jervis était lourd et brûlant contre le sien, capable de l'embraser comme un feu de paille à cause de la possibilité de plus en plus concrète de pouvoir le ravager entièrement. Morsure, canif. Ses griffes enfoncées dans ses muscles et Jervis était trop parti pour le repousser - il pourrait même l'embrasser que ça ne changerait rien.  
Une injection dans le creux de la mâchoire, où il ne verrait même pas la seringue arrivée...  
Il choisit plutôt le baiser, respectueusement déposé sur la joue, près d'un œil écarquillé.  
Un éclat de rancune brilla un instant avant que Jervis ne grimace, plissant les yeux. Il entoura les épaules de Jonathan de ses bras en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, mou dans l'autorité, sensuel à n'en point douter - et Jonathan jeta un regard exorbité au mur du fond, une érection ferme pressée contre sa cuisse maigre.  
\- Jon...Jon !, supplia Jervis, les mèches collées au front par la fièvre.  
En dépit de son état, Jonathan refusa de s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Il savait trop se méfier de ses désirs et il avait décidé en acceptant cette invitation de ne prendre aucune décision drastique tout en étant drogué.  
Il ferma les yeux avec attachement, concentration, et répondit au baiser avec intensité, brûlant de partager cette flamme que Jervis avait allumé en larguant ses repères.  
Voyant l'accueil réservé à ses marques d'affection, le Chapelier devint frénétique. Il papillonna sur son nez, ses pommettes, son front, tout en baisers tendres, les mains toujours sévèrement retenues. Il fallu que Jonathan les prennent pour qu'il ose les poser dans ses cheveux.  
\- ...t'aime toujours, marmonna Jervis, incohérent, en lui massant le crâne.  
Le professeur Crane soupira. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire - en vérité - pour le moment.  
Il se laissa glisser dans le sofa, et allongés l'un contre l'autre, blottis, ils fermèrent les yeux pour dormir au milieu de l'odeur âcre du narguilé.


End file.
